Interesting future
by majorgrace
Summary: i thought i would write my own version of twilight. there are lot of changes that i have made and added my own new characters for example bella is called grace in this book. some changes you will know as you read on. grace is more independant than bella was as well. pliz let me know what yo think
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**- On the plane

FORKS...haven't been there in ages, literary.

I don't know why I even suggested this nonsense. I love Philip that`s why, his is great. My mom remarried to Phil...after a long time taking care of me. He travels a lot so they are barely together because my mom stays with me.

I, being a great daughter that I am (but already regretting it) suggested that I could go live with my dad for a while so they could spend some time together. Generous isn't it? Well...it will be cool spending sometime with my dad and all, if there wasn't the fact that I haven't seen him in 6 years! Yaiks...sucks to be me right?

Well, I am a bit excited to see him, though. Hope he remembers me and I him. I wouldn't want to be stuck at the airport because father and daughter couldn't recognise each other. That will be an awkward and terrible story to tell to my kids...that I want to have in the future of cause! And a hilarious one of Lisa`s part, my very very best friend for almost 12 years.

I just really hope things go well


	2. Chapter 2- Airport

**Chapter 2** – The Airport

God I was nervous! I never get nervous, ever. Ok, meeting Charlie after so long is messing with my head! Maybe I should just hide in the toilets till the next plane to California...if there wasn't the fact that I think I see him.

He looks so different, god, he has shaved off most of his hair, no facial hair, a bit muscular, wow...he looks good!

I start to wave at him but he notices me in time. He smiles and I don't know what to do, should I wait for him to come over, walk over there or run to him? Wow this is going to be AWKWARD. I don't really know this man.

Well I momentarily decide to walk over slowly while I mirror is smile.

"Grace!" "Dad" we say at the same time and awkwardly try to hug. Well, I try to hug him but he lifts his right hand for a hand shake...a hand shake? To your daughter? I can't believe this guy! Then I lift my hand and then he tries to hug me...defiantly weird.

We ended up hugging any way...so that's a start, right?

"U looks different and tall" he says getting my bags. I gladly give them to him because they are really heavy.

"Ahmm...thanx. You to." I say shyly. And then I realised what he just said...DIFFERENT! What's that supposed to mean.

"Is that a good or bad different, Char- dad?" oops I almost called him Charlie. That's thanks to mom!

"Good different and ahmm... thanx. Is been long" he says, his face looking a bit hurt that I almost called him Charlie instead of dad.

I feel bad so I change the subject as we get into the car park. "So I see you have shaved...both the hair and the moustache." I say amused.

He laughs softly. God I have missed this man." Well yaa...it was time to have a change."

I laugh as well. "Yes it was." Charlie used to have a really good sense of humour when I was a little girl, glad to see that hasn't changed.

"I used to hat-, WOW! You got a new car?" I say as I stare at the car that's in front of us. It's a black VAUXHALL ASTRA! Who the hack is this guy? And what has he done with my dad!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- New home**

**Charlie POV**

The car ride home was a bit quiet. I had a lot to say to grace but the words couldn't come out of my mouth.

I wanted to tell her how much I really miss her, that I really wanted to call everyday not just a phone call once in a while. I wanted to tell her how much I am sorry that I didn't fight harder for her. I just thought she would be better off with her mother...

WOW...she has changed a lot...into a really beautiful, talented and smart girl...no women she is almost 18. She is a women now (I can't say that, not even think it she is still my little girl.

I could tell that she was uncomfortable with the quietness because she kept trying to start conversations but they got us no were. We are like strangers...but I have a second chance, she gave me a second chance by deciding to come and stay here for a while and I am going to make the best of it.

**Grace POV**

We arrived about an hour ago and the house is just as I remembered it. Small but homey.

Everything is not that bad though. He refurnished my room and it looks good...not as my room at home though but I can fix it. The only problem is that I have to share a bathroom with Char-Dad...damit I keep calling him Charlie! Anyway I can't share a bathroom with my dad, that's so weird. I miss my bathroom...

I am so bored! Maybe I should go for a walk?

"Hie dad" I say standing in the living room entrance.

"Hie sweetie" I smile as he says that. He used to call me that when I was little. I usually don't like my mom calling me that but coming from him...I can tolerate.

"I was thinking may be I should walk around for a while, you know to...refresh the area in my brain" I hope he believes me; I don't want to tell the old man I am bored my head out and I miss home!

"Ohh...ok, do you want me to come with you?" he says standing up

"No-no, I don't want you miss your game pass I won't get lost I promise" I really hope he doesn't keep insisting

"You don't know the area Grace, you might get lost"

"Dad I am not a little girl anymore and my phone has GPS don't worry!" I say getting out the door before he says something else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am walking in the same woods that I used to come to when I was little. It's like nothing has changed at all. The same trees and plants are still here just that they have grown and are a little taller.

I hear sounds approaching from afar... I am a bit scared because no one comes to these woods...well at least no one came 12 years ago. He sound is getting closer and I don't know what to do. I can't hide because I am in an opening. So I just stand there...kinda hoping that what's coming won't kill me.

Is it a bear or a lion? Maybe it won t hurt but maybe it will...

What came in front of me I wasn't expecting? A man, no a guy...a really hot, tall and all muscular god!

Who was this guy!?


End file.
